Recovered From History TP
TP Name: Recovered From History ''' '''Primary Characters: Gnaw, Skyfire, Starscream, Archibald Witwicky, Jeremiah Witwicky, Sparkplug Witwicky, Buster Witwicky, Ron Witwicky, Judy Witwicky, Spike Witwicky Primary Factions: Humans, Autobots, Decepticons Primary Location: Earth Date: 2013 - Summary For nearly thirty years, two things were assumed as "general knowledge" for the Witwickys: first, Buster would be the first Witwicky to ever earn a P.h.D (whenever he gets around to finishing his degree). The second assumption was that Spike and Sparkplug were among the first humans to have contact with the awesome beings from another planet known as the Transformers. While Buster's P.h.D is still very much up in the air, the second assumption is about to be blown clear out of the water. For currently, a buried Witwicky secret remains scattered thoughout libraries and half-pieced family history. It involves a brillant, but disgraced scientist (reported P.h.D recipient!), whose history was burned to ashes at the hands of a young Sparkplug Witwicky on orders of his fundmentalist father. It's the story of a celebrated scientist who captivated his small town with his reports from the Arctic. His story quickly went from celebrated explorer to disgraced asylum resident as he stumbled upon a terrifying discovery. Only time will tell if his history is discovered, or the remnants of his discovery of "monsters buried under the ice" are still there. History Pre-MUX History In 1897, Captain Archibald Witwicky led the National Arctic Circle Expedition when their ship, the Annabel Lee, became frozen in the ice. His first mate Reginald Danco noticed that their dogs were keenly interested in whatever lay beneath the frozen wastes and called Witwicky over to investigate. Despite Danco's well-founded caution in light the expedition's foul luck, Witwicky bravely dug into the ice, and what he saw underneath changed him. Discovering the frozen form of an alien robot, Witwicky called to the others, but the find was buried in an ice cave-in before any other witnesses could verify what he'd found. Witwicky brought back a relic for proof, but it was lost when the pressure of the ice broke up the ship and it and its cargo had to be abandoned. Declared insane, by 1898, Witwicky was in the Boston Secure Hospital. Witwicky spent the rest of his life in an asylum in Louisiana, raving about "giants" trapped in the northern ice. Decades after his death in 1938, Archibald's descendants Ronald and Sparkplug would have no idea he even existed, aside from some remants in a shoebox left over from Jeremiah Witwicky's purge of Archibald's heirlooms. MUX History In 2013, while helping his father Sparkplug move into Autobot City, Buster found a small box containing the few possessions left of Archibald Witwicky that his father owned. Curious, Buster asked his father about it, and Sparkplug slowly told him the painful story about how his father forced him to burn most of what has been passed down from Archibald. Buster looked into the history further, travelling to his uncle Ron's house to collect what information Ron had gathered over the years. Inquiring at different universities, Buster finally hit paydirt, finding a curatory who had a wealth of news articles from the time, as well as a near-complete record of the National Arctic Circle Expedition of 1897, led by Archibald Witwicky. Logs 2013 *January 28 - "Childhood Memories" - Sparkplug relives an early childhood memory. * March 12 - "Amazing Discovery" - Buster discovers some amazing things about his great-grandfather. Category:2013 Category:Current TPs Category:TPs